Powerpuff Girls Z The New Girl
by Maddiepink5
Summary: What if Momoko/Blossom did not return after she came up with her huge lie? With Him getting stronger, what will Buttercup/Kaoru and Bubbles/Miyako do? They need a new teammate!  Note: Not the usual Bunnie. T to be safe. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

**This was when I was going through a phase- a phase where I was sick in bed and spent my entire day watching PPGZ. I couldn't quite get it out of my head when finally done, so I wrote. It's not my best work, and I don't want to continue...so I won't. Instead, I'll work on my Pokemon stories. If you like Pokemon, please check it out!**

A/N: Bunnie appears in this fic. She is more or less the main character. However, only her name and color scheme are similar- she is technically my character because her appearance and personality are nothing like the original Bunnie. Her name is even spelled differently. Elizabeth/Bunnie is based off of me: she is a nerd, sleepyhead, but has great grades and looks. Still not popular material, though. Ah well, hope you like the story!

Buttercup and Bubbles panted as Mojo Jojo flew into the sky. It had been a typical showdown- Mojo activating the Mojo Robo over a stupid problem and the Powerpuff Z blasting him away. He was one of the few enemies that still didn't put up a fight even without Blossom around. Would he ever learn?

At the place where Him resided, Him pouted. But not for long. He sent out his black particles for yet another chance to destroy Powerpuff Z. He was on the verge of it too, what with their true leader gone. This time, his particles floated into the window of a young girl lying in bed, sick.

"Curse this!" the young girl whispered to herself. Her name was Elizabeth, an American girl who had moved with her family to Tokyo City because of her father's work. She had light brown hair tied up in two low ponytails and one on the top of her head. She coughed yet again. It was a mixture of a cough and a painful sore throat. She was bitter because her parents wouldn't take the time to take care of her, despite the doctor's orders to. She reluctantly swallowed, and cursed again when her throat screamed out in a painful protest. Him laughed.

"This is the perfect victim…" Him drawled, and sent his black particles into Elizabeth's body.

Then…something strange happened.

Unlike making Elizabeth into a monster like the black particles were supposed to, they contacted with the antibiotics in Elizabeth's body. Suddenly she glowed with a bright light. Standing atop her bed, she exclaimed, "Bouncing Bunnie!" as she whirled around and transformed into something amazing. The bands tying her hair up turned purple, and she wore a purple leotard with black edging. A purple and lavender mini-jacket with a collar also came along with black half-gloves and a purple ring. A patch of fabric with the letter "P" appeared on her left breast of her jacket, along with a purple skirt fringed with black. Purple and white rings appeared on her ankles and wrists. A white belt with a bunch of buttons on it appeared; the centermost and largest one being purple with the letter "P" on it as well. Finally, her transformation finished.

Elizabeth, now "Bunnie", looked herself over before screeching. She gripped her throat in pain; she was still just as sick. She finally managed to croak out, "…I look like one of the Powerpuff Girls Z!" She thought about what had happened with Blossom recently. Could she be some sort of replacement for Blossom? Her, the otaku sleepyhead always picked on at the middle school she went to, despite her appearance? Bunnie took a step back. There was only one way to find out.

Bracing herself for a failure, Bunnie jumped into the air. To her shock and delight, a light purple glow formed at her feet, keeping her in midair- she was flying!

"Yippee!" Bunnie exclaimed, flying out of her room and onto the roof. This was just like that Powerpuff Girls Z video game she had beaten the day it had come out. She looked out onto beautiful Tokyo City, wanting to announce this to everyone- until a coughing fit brought her back.

"I know that Powerpuff Girls Z is always meeting at that science lab place…maybe the professor there could help me figure this out?" Bunnie asked herself. She nodded and flew off the building, being careful to stay out of sight. Despite being a nerd, Bunnie had really good grades (not to mention good looks) and knew that it was best to stay low and away from publicity until she figured this all out.

Bunnie secretly flew to the International Science Lab, and with a glow of light transformed to her normal self, not wanting to startle anyone at first. Now that she was Elizabeth, she gently knocked at the door.

A young boy, about 7 or so, came to the door. His hair was black, eyes a dark blue. He wore a large lab coat and tie, with black shorts. A mechanical dog sat at his feet. The boy blinked in surprise at Elizabeth, who was now in her regular clothes- an overall dress and pink and purple tie-die t-shirt. The Powerpuff Girls Z belt was hidden in her overall pocket. "Uh, hello, I'm Ken… can I help you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm looking for the professor or whoever," she said, and confidently marched in before starting into another coughing fit.

Once she was done, she looked up to see two young girls staring at her from a couch. One was Miyako, who was secretly Bubbles- now; she wore her blonde hair into two curly ponytails. She also wore a light pink jacket with fluffy white cuffs and collar, a short light blue dress, and boots. Of course, she had the Powerpuff Girls Z belt on, but that could easily be taken as a simply fashionable belt.

Kaoru was sitting next to Miyako, her attention going from a soccer match to Elizabeth. Kaoru also had a secret identity; she was the Buttercup of Powerpuff. For now she had black hair that looked blue from certain angles cut short and tousled, with some hair neatly falling in front of her ears. She wore a dark green sweat jacket over a black t-shirt, with her Powerpuff belt tied carelessly around her waist. She also wore dark green sweatpants and green-white sneakers.

Elizabeth returned the two girls' stares before slipping behind Professor Utonium. The Professor was Ken's father was well as the creator of Chemical Z, which helped to create the original Powerpuff Girls Z. He was hard at work; still trying to figure out what could have happened to Momoko, the Blossom of Powerpuff Z- somehow he had determined that she was still alive, just unfound. Elizabeth smiled mischievously and was about to scream in his ear, as she knew one of her favorite anime characters would, and startle him- but the cough came up yet again. As she broke down into coughs, the Professor curiously turned around. "Ahem…who exactly are you?"

Elizabeth finally stopped coughing and rubbed her head, embarrassed, as she looked up at the Professor. "Ah, uhm, I'm sick, but something strange happened to me today…can I show you?" Miyako and Kaoru, hearing this, turned curiously towards Elizabeth and the Professor.

"Hmm…I think that girl goes to our school, Kaoru. What do you think she has to show Professor Utonium?" Miyako asked Kaoru.

"How should I know?" Kaoru sneered back. "Why don't we just watch?"

The Professor slowly nodded. "Erm…go ahead, I guess."

Elizabeth grinned and nodded- she could just see the looks on their faces. "Well, alrighty then!" Elizabeth quickly pulled the main button out of her belt in her pocket, which was not a button but an amulet device of some sort. Before anyone had time to respond, she clicked it open and waved her hand across it, as the girls in her game had done. "Bouncing…Bunnie!" she exclaimed, as she excitedly transformed into Bunnie- first leotard, then jacket, and so forth, before the belt reappeared around her waist.

Bunnie looked around proudly; at the Professor, the girls, and Ken and his dog. They all looked at her, mouths agape, staring at this girl who seemed to be a partaker in what had been secretly theirs. Kaoru was the first to respond.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kaoru exclaimed at Bunnie, who just giggled. Kaoru fumed. "Another Powerpuff Z? Why didn't we find out sooner, Professor?"

Professor Utonium blinked rapidly. "I…I'm not sure," he replied dumbly to Kaoru.

Bunnie blinked. "Another….Powerpuff Z? What do you mean by another?" Bunnie turned to Kaoru, expecting an answer.

Kaoru just huffed in response, but let a sigh of relief when she turned back to the Professor.

"See, Professor, I was just relaxing in bed, cursing my parents for-"-Bunnie paused to cough here-"-for leaving me all alone while I was sick. Then I transformed into Bunnie."

"How is that possible, Papa- I mean Professor?" Ken asked, hurrying up to the group. Miyako also got up and walked over, bewildered.

"Now, now, everyone, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this…Bunnie, was it? Can I do a few tests on you?"

Bunnie rubbed her head embarrassedly. "Uh, sure, I guess…"

Suddenly, the Mayor came up over a heart shaped monitor. Not wanting to cause more problems, Bunnie hid under the lab table for the time being.

"Mayor?" Professor asked the white-haired man on the screen.

The Mayor wasted no time. "Mojo is out for revenge already! Send Powerpuff Z please!"

"Peach!" the Professor exclaimed.

"Powerpuff Z da wan!" the dog, apparently Peach, replied. 'What? A talking dog?' Bunnie wondered to herself in amazement. She looked on as the two other girls who she apparently did not know transformed before her eyes into Buttercup and Miyako, before flying off. Bunnie gasped as she fit all the pieces together, and crawled out from under the table. She held her throat in a bout of pain.

"You're probably going to be fidgety and coughing while I examine you. Do you mind if I put you to sleep so I can figure out the transformation trigger?"

Bunnie was unsure how to respond. But then she smiled widely. 'This is just like a manga!' she thought to herself. 'After this, I'll be a Powerpuff Z member, with an attack and everything! Just like manga!' She clasped her hands together in delight, leaving Ken, Peach, and the Professor to look on awkwardly.

"Er, alright, let's begin then…" the Professor said, shrugging. He put Bunnie on the table and gave her medicine that quickly did its job of knocking the excited middle school girl into the sea of dreams.

A/N: Alright, it might've been a little boring, but that's just to kick it off. Bunnie is basically an all-around better version of Konata from Lucky Star for those who know her: Anime, manga, video games and etc is her fav. She also has that night owl trait Konata has- staying up all night then sleeping in class. Despite this she has astounding grades, and they won't drop even with what is obvious to come. She also has great looks. If it wasn't for her entire personality, she would have a great chance at popularity. I suppose that's the way the cookie crumbles.

I felt like I was just describing myself. Haha.

For those of you who have read this far- more to come! Please review, thanks~!

~MP5~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've been looking over what fans generally seem to make out as the "canon" version of Bunnie Z. The difference is that I spell it Bunnie. Since she's technically my own character, I only put her as a main character because seriously, there are no other characters that are main ones. Sorry for the ranting. Also, this chapter shows that theoretically the characters are speaking in Japanese. You'll see. Ah, whatever, on with the show.**

Bunnie slowly came to consciousness again. She yelped as she saw the faces of the Professor, Peach, and Ken looking over her. Then she gripped her throat in pain. She was getting worse.

The Professor seemed more concerned with her awakening. "Glad to see you woke up, Bunnie. We finished the test results. It seems that Him's black particles had a forceful chemical reaction to your antibiotics. That's why it turned into white light."

Bunnie blinked at him and sat up. "I'm one of the smartest in my class and I don't understand a word you're saying…" Bunnie yawned then coughed at the same time, creating a hoarse noise that sounded painful- because it was. Bunnie groaned and got up, starting to walk, but almost collapsed. Thankfully, Ken caught her.

"You must be awfully sick. Since you have the white light, we'll take care of you until you're better. Then you're going to have a huge job."

Bunnie nodded and was about to respond to him when a darkness claimed her.

(\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/)  
>(=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=)<br>(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")

This time, Bunnie woke to find Kaoru and Miyako hovering over her. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Bunnie had to have put together the puzzle pieces of their secret, seeing as it was now her secret as well. While Miyako looked genuinely worried, Kaoru looked rather bored and kept looking over to the television, where the soccer match had ended and a baseball game had begun. Miyako smiled when she saw Bunnie's eyes open.

"Bunnie-san, you had me worried. I am Miyako, Gotokuji Miyako. I don't know you but…well, you don't look good!" Miyako giggled nervously. "Introduce yourself, Kaoru."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I'm Matsubara Kaoru. You're Bunnie…or something…right…?" Kaoru said, an obviously lack of interest in her tone. Her disinterest was even more evident when she let out a deafening cheer for the TV, and dashed over to it. Miyako sighed and looked back to Bunnie.

"Please excuse her rudeness…are you feeling any better?"

Bunnie swallowed and grinned. "Yeah…yeah, I am, actually!"

Miyako nodded her head earnestly. "That's good. Professor Utonium gave you some extra-strong medicine. Wasn't there anyone taking care of you?"

Bunnie laughed disappointedly. "No, my parents were too concerned with their work. Ever since they became big hot shots here…" Bunnie trailed off, coughing a bit.

"Oh yes, that reminds me." Miyako said. "While there are lots of different people here, Americans are a small minority. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Same reason I passed out from illness. My parents, my dad mostly, are so caught up in their work they don't care about where I live or how I feel or…" Bunnie shook her head vehemently, obviously not wanting to go on such a personal subject. "I-I'm sorry. That's not an appropriate topic. I have to learn about Powerpuff and stuff…"

The Professor walked in the room at that moment. "Yes, that's right. Miyako and Kaoru have been Powerpuff Z for a long time; it'll take you awhile to learn all the basics. Miyako, will you help me teach Bunnie? Since obviously…" the Professor rolled his eyes at Kaoru, who was dancing excitedly around the TV screen."

"Yes, of course!"

(\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/)  
>(=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=) (=w=)<br>(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")

Soon Miyako, Bunnie, the Professor, Ken and Peach were all standing outside.

"This is all so sudden! It's kind of exciting..!" Bunnie mused. Miyako giggled.

"Well, it seems that you already know how to transform and de-transform. So I'll just transform and we can start learning!" Miyako exclaimed. She took her blue compact-amulet-button off her belt and flipped it open. "Rolling…Bubbles!" she exclaimed, as she transformed in a midst of bubbles and rapid movement, from Miyako to Bubbles. Bunnie clapped her hands in glee.

"You're like an anime heroine! A heroine, who lives an ordinary life, then comes out of the shadows when necessary when needed, but not telling a soul!" Bunnie gushed, while the rest looked on, confused.

"Actually…that's pretty much the way it is," Bubbles nodded as she took in Bunnie's gushing. "Wow, you sure have perked up!"

Bunnie nodded egotistically. "Yup, now that I got that medicine, I'm raring to go!" Bubbles shook her head at the purple-clad girl.

"Now, let's practice flying," Bubbles began…

Bunnie picked up on the basics quickly in all the factual information, like white and dark light and what Him was up to. She certainly lived up to her cocky attitude, not even breaking a sweat in digesting the information. Her battle skill left something to be desired, however. She had looks and smarts, but not physical endurance in any way. Despite her weapon being a laser gun that was easy to wield, she gave up after repeatedly not being able to come even close to hitting a single tree. Finally, Bubbles and Bunnie transformed to their normal selves and the Professor called a meeting of Miyako, Kaoru and Elizabeth.

"Obviously, we have a new team member. I still don't entirely understand the cause of Elizabeth's transformation, but I'm getting a basic understanding. In the meantime, Kaoru, you need to be nice and more helping like Miyako was," the Professor stated.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, I'm going to help her. Or else she'd get in the way."

Elizabeth pouted. "Seriously? You could be nicer, you know." She stuck her tongue out at Kaoru.

"Cut that out!" Kaoru growled at Elizabeth, who laughed.

"Oh? You mean…this?" Elizabeth made tons of faces at Kaoru, who seemed extremely irritated by this.

"Why…come here you!" Kaoru started to chase Elizabeth around the lab, much to the dismay of the others. Eventually Miyako stepped into Kaoru's path.

"Stop fighting, Kaoru. We need this help; we have to co-operate," Miyako sighed.

Kaoru also sighed in response. "I get it…" she started to say when Elizabeth poked her head over Miyako's shoulder and stuck her tongue again. Kaoru growled and started for Elizabeth again, but she disappeared behind Miyako and Kaoru folded her arms angrily.

"I don't like her. She's gonna get in the way, like I said," Kaoru grumbled. Miyako looked towards Elizabeth, who had somehow turned on a computer and was now playing it in a short period of time. It appeared to be a sort of MMORPG. If one looked closer, they would find Elizabeth had somehow gotten it to work in English, limiting everyone else's understanding of it.

Miyako sighed, "Just pretend she's Momoko. Just smarter and prettier. And worse fashion." Miyako looked at Elizabeth's tacky overall dress. She was nice enough, but definitely quirky. Who knew what could happen?

"Well, I'm going home now. There shouldn't be any more monsters. I'll see you."

Miyako nodded, walked out with Kaoru, and they went their separate ways. Elizabeth took no notice as she continued to play. The Professor and the others tried to ignore her, but as the sun completely set, they agreed it was time for the new girl to go home. Peach ran up to Elizabeth and tugged on the edge of her dress.

"Huh? What's up, doggy?" Elizabeth asked Peach, not even taking her eyes off the screen.

"It's getting late wan! You should get going home da wan!" Peach barked out.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Sure, I guess…" she mumbled reluctantly. She typed a goodbye to her online friends and turned the computer off. Then she bent down and patted Peach. "What a good boy you are!" she smiled at him.

"Wan wan!" Peach barked happily, wagging his tail.

Elizabeth walked to the door, then turned back to look at Ken, the Professor, and Peach. Her ever-present smile since she had gotten the Professor's antibiotic faded, and she waved to them. "Bye…" Then she slowly walked out, almost wistfully.

"What's wrong with her?" Ken asked his father.

"I think she's lonely." The Professor replied.

"Well now she has us as friends, right wan?" Peach suggested at their feet.

Ken looked down at his friend and smiled. "Yeah, Peach. The new Powerpuff Girl is also a new friend."

**A/N: Cheesy ending, yeah, whatever…see ya next chapter!**


End file.
